


X-Men Evolution Season 5

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth have had hard lives. They found refuge in one another but can they also find it at the Xavier Institute? What will happen when the people who took everything away from them find them again? Will Jason and Elizabeth ever be able to stop running? My version of Season 5 of X-Men Evolution.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Inputting this from FF.net

Three low knocks were just barley heard by Logan's superhuman hearing. Grunting he stands, putting out his cigar by grinding it into his hand, causing his face to squint in a painful expression. Opening his beer with his middle claw he heads to the door turning on the porch light. Upon pulling open the deep brown wooden door he is surprised to find two children, probably fifteen or sixteen, too skinny to be healthy, standing close enough that their warmth would be shared. Taking a gulp of his beer he moves to the side giving the two children room to walk through.

Logan takes another sip of his beer and sticks out the same middle claw he used a moment ago, pointing behind himself and saying, "There's the kitchen. Eat what you want and find a couch. I'll tell the professor you're here." With that he grunts and walks down the hall, the front door still gaping open.

* * *

"Hello there. My name is Charles Xavier, but I prefer if my students address me as Professor Xavier." Professor X said as he rolled himself into the kitchen finding the two mutants stuffing their faces. "I see it has been a long time since you enjoyed a warm meal…or one that was once warm," A gentle smile spread across his face at his own joke, wrinkles forming around his eyes. "How may I help the two of you?"

The young man looks up first, swallowing he says, "Hello. My name is Jason Scott and this is Elizabeth White." He gestures to a girl around his age. "We have come here to meet you actually. You see we are mutants…and we would like to attend your school." Jason finishes with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you are here. All mutants are welcome." Professor X squint's his eyes in concentration, **"I will get Logan to make you a room"**

" **Thank you very much, Professor,"** Elizabeth answers his telepathic statement with her own causing his smile to widen.

* * *

Three loud distinctive knocks cause Elizabeth to wake from her slumber. She pushes the warm covers off her, wiping the sleep from her eyes and heads to the door. As she goes to turn the handle, the head of a seventeen or so year old girl pops through the door in front of her face causing her to scream and fall back making a loud enough racket to wake up Jason.

"What …?" Jason trails off shrugging sleep away, trying to start his day, "Who are you!?" He nearly screams trying to get over the near heart attack he just had.

"Oh sorry. You must totally be like the new students. I'm Kitty! Professor like totally wants you in the kitchen in like 30 minutes!" Kitty says excitedly phasing back through the door and running off.

"What the hell…?" Elizabeth wondered out loud walking toward her bed. "Hey! Did you move my clothes? And did you change me?" She questions Jason.

"Nope…I was about to ask the same." They stared at each other for a minute before Jason starred off, noticing a fully packed closet full of clothing. He jumps up and walks over to where there was an assortment of shirts that looked like they were bought at Wal-Mart…all in his size. "Ewww." Was all he could mutter! "I'm taking a shower!"

As he left, Elizabeth walked over to her closet and continued to look through everything picking out different outfits. Once Jason entered the room she said, "I like my stuff."

"Yeah me too", Jason says suddenly as he stood next to her pouting to himself. "OH MY GOD that shirt is so MINE!" Taking the shirt off of the hanger he walks back over to his closet. Stripping off his towel he takes out a pair of 'Fruit-of-the-Loom' underwear thinking to himself that whoever bought this clothing obviously had NO idea what they were doing. He pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans tightening them with a thin white leather belt. He then puts on the tight white V-Neck shirt that boasts a large light pink heart with smaller, darker pink hearts around its end. You know, the one that he took from Elizabeth. The one that showed off every little bit of muscle definition that he actually had. He then tops off his outfit with a fly pair of white Converse High-Tops and walks over to where there is a small jewelry box on Elizabeth's side of the room. Opening it, he finds a couple of thin silver bracelets, pulling them on he looks for a hairdryer. Unsuccessful, he groans out loud causing Elizabeth to look over with an eyebrow raised, "They don't have a hairdryer," he explains pouting.

"Too bad. I'm going in the shower, pick something out for me?" She declares walking away but before closing the door hears Jason too loudly clearing his throat. "And yeah you look great," she says smiling to herself. In the two years that they had been together, they knew each other like no one else did.

Jason looked around studying the room. The walls were a boring beige colour and there were two beds each with red covers, fairly large. An end table sits to the right side of each and a closet to the left. At the end of the room, there was a door which led to a bathroom that had a shower, toilet, bath, and sink. Moments later he heard the water of the shower stop and swore under his breath that he had yet to pick something out. Walking over to her closet he starts shuffling through the pants and finds a cute pair of white jeans and finishes it with a solid low-crop light rosy pink shirt and a white blazer. Pulling out a chair he motions for Elizabeth to sit and gets to work on her hair. He combs it through and starts with the waterfall braid leading from the left ear that slower fades in the rest of her light red velvet hair.

Walking to the mirror he starts on his own. He combs his bangs which fall to the side. The back of his hair is close to shaved but not quite, the tips of his bangs reaching his mouth, his natural hair was dark brown but he had dyed his bangs a caramel blond and it all fit together well. His hazel eyes stared back and he cursed again reminding himself to get some more Cover-up.

* * *

The kitchen held roughly twenty to twenty-five, four or five older (around adult age), and the rest were teens. Elizabeth linked arms with Jason out of self-consciousness due to the fact that everyone in the room had their eyes beamed on them.

"Everyone, this is Jason Scott and Elizabeth White. They are the new students that came in last night when you were sleeping. Please make them feel at home and they will start going to Bayville tomorrow. Will someone please show them around the Institute and School?" Professor X asks.

"I like totally will!" Kitty says throwing her hand up. She walks straight through the table as well as some blue guy's food causing him to yell in protest! Jason and Elizabeth look at each other and smile. This was their new beginning.


	2. Finding Home

Bayville was a typical high school. It wasn't anything fancy or special. It was a high school. The walls, which were lined with rows of light blue lockers, were a yellowish beige colour with water fountains here and there. For Jason and Elizabeth Bayville High was the largest school they had ever been in. Around the time of their graduation from grade six, everything was taken away from them, that was when they ran away. For one full year, they were alone before they found one another. They were together for two years after that, on the run, constantly looking over their shoulders, but at least they weren't alone.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

A cold eerie silence rung out through the old abandoned streets. Deserted houses and stores sat still, lonely, windows broken. Garbage littered the cracked street. The sun was low in the sky, dark clouds scattered throughout the skies. A rippling boom echoed throughout the small town shaking the ground with a massive tremble. The ground-shaking originated from a large building, cracks running up the side, brownish-red bricks covering its outer walls, as the building collapsed from the inside a young boy of twelve or thirteen years of age was running. Breathing hard he whips his head back still running, picking up speed upon seeing three cloaked figures chasing after him. He flicks his wrist sending a strong gust of wind at the mysterious figures chasing the boy; upon impact two of the three figures are sent hurdling backwards, one slamming into a car and the other a light post.

A gunshot causes his ears to ring in agony. He whips his head back and forth; in the distance he spots a girl, most likely around his own age, running toward him. The girl had long fiery hair and glowing green eyes. She pushed her arms back behind her and sent a car flying at four people chasing her, dressed in identical black robes to the one chasing the boy.

 **"RUN! NOW! There are more behind us!"** The girl telepathically said to the boy as she ran past him. While pursuing her in a quick sprint, he begins to feel a serve clenching in his abdominal region. He pauses, stomping his foot against the floor willing it to crumble and break open behind him.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

For Jason's first day of high school, he wanted to look good. He wore a tight pair of white skinny jeans, a tight light blue V-neck shirt and a pair of black converse all of which he had bought (stolen) among plenty of other articles of clothing yesterday when he and Elizabeth went shopping with Kitty. As Jason was walking down the hall, he walks into a boy, who he presumed to be a jock, with dark brown hair. The jock boy was clearly pissed off by being bumped into. He grabbed Jason by the forearm and slammed him into the row of lockers lining the hall.

"Watch were your going queer!" The jock hatefully spat out. Jason sinks to the floor, eyes stinging, and tears threatening to fall.

 **"Who?!"** Elizabeth telepathically yells into Jason's mind.

 **"It's nothing. I'm fine."** Jason thinks knowing that Elizabeth will hear him.

The stomping of heels echoes throughout the near barren hall. Jason jumps to his feet, nervously anticipating the coming actions. Elizabeth storms around the corner, her light red hair flowing around her head, her eyes glowing a bright green. She raises her arm and flicks her wrist. A mangled scream sounds out from the jock. Before Jason could react a loud **BOOM** reaches his ears. A large hole is created the wall Elizabeth was facing, caused by her telekinetically sending the jock through the wall.

"Stop! Elizabeth stop!" Jason screams desperately. Elizabeth's eyes slowly fade from a bright burning green to her normal emerald green eyes. Elizabeth sways, but Jason catches her before she can fall to the ground.

* * *

The frosty night air stung against Jason's bare arms. He was standing on the ledge of the cliff a couple of yards from the mansion. He was looking out over the water. He looked out into the darkness where eventually the sea just dropped off giving the allusion that the earth was flat and not a sphere. The ocean glistened with the reflection of the moon, stars sparkled in the sky as strong powerful waves crashed into the shore thousands of meters below. He took a deep breath trying to restrain himself from shaking, not from the cold but from the sudden surge of memories about his time on the run with Elizabeth. Everything they have been through together. He crosses his arms trying to preserve some body heat. He turns his back to the ocean to protect his face from the violent winds.

A dark figure was standing in the shadows of the forest. That Jason was just barely able to make out.

"Can I help you with something?" Jason calls out into the night, his voice shaky from all the current emotions swirling through his head. He takes another deep breath trying to calm his nerves some more.

"I-I wa-was j-j-just…uhhm," A stuttering Bobby Drake (Iceman) emerges into the light. His hair shined gold in the moonlight. He was wearing a sweater underneath a light jacket with a pair of navy jeans. Jason walks over to where he was standing. Jason places his hand on his hip as Bobby shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Here," Bobby says awkwardly, blushing, handing Jason his jacket. Jason takes it and thanks Bobby, questioning him as to why he is out here. "I like looking across the ocean. It makes all the problems in my life look so small, it's easier to just forget about everything and get away out here." Bobby looks up into Jason's eyes. Icy blue meets a warm gentle hazel. They walk over to a bench near the hillside and start talking about nothing and everything. By the time they have stopped Jason's iPhone lets him know that it is 3:57 am.

"We need to be headed in. Training starts in about half an hour."

"Will you move into my room?" Bobby randomly blurts out. "I don't have a roommate but I'd like it if it was you. Plus I head Professor X talking about putting you with Remy and I wouldn't want you to have to live with him. I heard he is kind of a slob." Bobby and Jason both laugh at this.

Cold icy blue eyes meet a warm hazel set. "Sure," Jason says smiling before they head back into Mutant manor to start their day, no sleep, no energy, just the warm feeling of making a new friend. As the sun rises in the distance Jason is now reassured that he has found where he belongs. He has found a home, and a family.


	3. Show of Power

The round room was viciously shaking; newfound cracks ran from the foundation up the round white steel tiled walls of the danger room. An ear-piercing shriek left Elizabeth's lips echoing around the room as a large electronic arm sent her flying against the wall far behind her. She connected with the wall causing a loud thud. Her limp body sunk down to the floor, her breath weak and shallow.

"ELIZABETH!" Jason screams, his voice cracking, as he bursts into a sprint. He jumps over walls jutting out from the ground, sliding underneath large steel arms swinging about, and some with dangerously spiked points covering their exterior.

" **Please refrain from addressing your fellow teammates by there civilian names during training,"** Professor X's voice booms through the intercom as he presses a button to pause the course. Once Jason reaches Elizabeth he kneels down checking her pulse and gently brushes loose strands of bright red hair from her face tucking them behind her ear.

" **Forget her! Keep moving!"** Scott Summers' (Cyclops) voice echo's throughout the now silent danger room. He, Jean Grey, Logan, and Storm stand with Professor X and nearly every other current X-Men member.

Jason lifts his hand slightly above Elizabeth's head pointing his fingers at the ceiling. As he begins twirling them around a whirlpool of water builds up from thin air. Once he believes there to be about a cup of water swirling above his fingers he stops, letting the water calm and gather into a bubble. He lowers his hand toward Elizabeth's face as he prepares to gently trickle the water over her when the water suddenly stops in mid-air. Elizabeth's eyes shoot open as she levitates herself to her feet.

Jason follows, standing firm and square he whispers, "You ready?"

"Hell ya I am!" Elizabeth says as they both form a large smile across their young faces. "GO!" She shouts up at the Professor who slams a button on the control panel. As if nothing had stopped, all the machines started buzzing again, bullet shooters shot up from the ground shooting large spinning disks with spiked edges. At least seventy-five of them come hurling straight towards Elizabeth and Jason. Elizabeth's eyes begin to glow a bright vibrant green. She lifts her right arm flicking her wrist which sends all seventy-five or so of the disks back from where they originated from. Some are sent swirling into machines getting ready to blast more, others are sent against walls or into one another.

Lifting both of his arms slowly, his eyes turn a soft gray, and a light clenching in his gut is felt before the ground in front of them starts rumbling and shaking dangerously. Mighty winds erupt from all around him, knocking into machines and ripping them apart. The ground below him starts to break open as Elizabeth floats into the air. Jason's eyes turn a darker shade of grey as the room starts to shake even more violently. The winds get more forceful ripping apart more and more machines. The grip in Jason's gut turns to an unbearable clenching. The only noise that can be heard is the whistling of the ferocious wind and the grumbling of the floor. After a moment of multiple strong gusts of wind causing pure destruction to all and any machinery, Jason's eyes start to dye down along with the wind and the shaking. Long pieces of stone that erupted from the ground sink back down as the cracks in the floor repair themselves. As everything begins to settle Elizabeth floats back down gently landing beside Jason.

They take a quick moment to take in their surroundings. Scraps of metal litter the floor, wires hang low from the ceiling. As Elizabeth links arms with Jason the two young but very powerful mutants take a couple of steps to the finish line and walk proudly across the yellow and black tape marking the end of the course. While the observation room unit lowers slowly from the top of the room a loud eruption of applause rings out from their spectators. The team was overjoyed with their impressive display of technique.

Jason's standard black spandex suit is soaked with sweat from his amazing but exhausting show of power. A wave of cheering bursts through the doors as the group of teenager's gather around the two new recruits, yelling and clapping.

"Professor you had them on level 10!" Logan exclaims, shocked, under his breath back in the observation unit.

"Yes, Logan. And look at what they did to the course. I have a bad feeling…" The Professor trails off thinking in his own head about the events of the day. How could two mutants so young each possess so much power yet manage to control it so willingly? He wheels himself out of the room, **"Okay everyone. Let's go, you all have school in a couple of hours."** The Professor reminds the young crowd telepathically causing a chorus of groaning and moaning from all at the thought of school.

* * *

Elizabeth, having yet to appear to any of her classes, enters the class for the first time since the incident that occurred on the first day of school. The fact that she was now walking in late made it all that more awkward. Opening the door, the teacher, women most likely in her forties, stopped talking and crossed her arms looking over at Elizabeth with a disapproving stare. Walking up to the teacher Elizabeth hands her a note from the principal explaining why she was late.

"Go sit at the back beside that girl." The teacher who addressed herself as Mrs. Jones says pointing to a girl around Elizabeth's age.

Elizabeth awkwardly walks over to the seat and sits down beside the girl who would typically be classified as a Goth. She was wearing heavy black eyeliner and her hair, which was streaked with red, was black and shortly cut, almost like she had done it herself. Once Elizabeth sits down, this stranger looking girl greets her with, "You're a mutant!"

Elizabeth had to keep her mouth from dropping. One question racing through her head was louder than all the others. "How did you know that?" Elizabeth questions.

"Part of my power I guess. I just know. So what's your name?" The girl asks.

"I'm Elizabeth. Wait, you're a mutant too! Why haven't I seen you around the mansion?" asks Elizabeth with a puzzled and confused look on her face, her head tilting to the left in slightly.

"You're one of the X-Men aren't you? Go figure. I'm with the Brother Hood. I'm the Scarlet Witch." The Scarlet Witch stuck out her hand smiling, Elizabeth took it in her own shaking it. "But people generally call me Wanda."

"So what's the Brother Hood?" Elizabeth asked.

Wanda and she quickly got lost in conversation with one another. By the time the bell went for second period, Wanda and Elizabeth were nearly best friends. They both smiled and laughed upon finding out that they shared the first two classes. Before lunch when they parted ways, Wanda invites Elizabeth over to her house.

"I'd love to come," Elizabeth answers, smiling, before waving and walking off. Elizabeth was happy she had made a new friend and more than excited to meet the Brother Hood.


	4. The Kiss

As Jason hauled the last of his bags into the hall a large smile spread across his face. Upon looking at Bobby his smile grew even wider as he watched his new best friend move the luggage to his room.

"You could help," says Bobby in a playful voice as a large smile spreads across his face while walking over to Jason.

"Nah, I don't do physical labor," Jason says laughing, bumping into Bobby playfully.

Laughing, Bobby picks up a couple of light blue and grey luggage bags. Walking down the beige hall his head is filled with thoughts of his soon to be roommate. Heavily sighing, he leans against the light beige yellow wall of his room. Trying to clear his mind he is baffled by everything surging through his head. At the moment he was thinking about Jason. The way his hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight the other night and the way that Jason had listened to him ramble on and on for nearly an hour about his own problems. All his thoughts were filled with Jason's face and how white his teeth were or how his squared chin cast a shadow onto his neck. When Bobby closed his eyes trying to focus, his mind is filled with images of Jason, the ever so slight dusting of stubble on his chin, and the way his light caramel blond bangs fall into his eyes. Bobby gently opens his mouth taking in a large breath of air. Opening his eyes he immediately releases his back off of the wall where Jason and the rest of his luggage was.

While Jason was tiredly waiting in the hall outside of his now old bedroom, his mind wondered. What would Elizabeth think? They had been together 24/7 since they were twelve, on the run together. But then again, where was she now?

Jason looked around. The walls were a light yellowish beige colour. The ceiling was smooth and white. The carpet that ran through nearly the entire house was a faint reddish-brown colour. Looking down at his luggage Jason's thoughts took a turn. The turn they took was Bobby. Jason wasn't sure if it was the way that Bobby spoke or the colour of his icy blue eyes, maybe it was how his light brown hair just sat there, his bangs sweeping across his face or maybe it was how whenever he closed his eyes Jason pictured Bobby standing there, his black spandex uniform clinging to his chest outlining his defined abdominal area.

The sound of Bobby deeply clearing his throat shocks Jason back to reality. Without looking, Jason takes a step forward clumsily tripping over a low bag. Jason knocks into Bobby and both boys are sent hurdling towards the ground. Hitting the ground with a loud thud both boys grunt painfully. After a moment of trying to catch their breath, Jason props himself up on his forearms.

Taking a deep breath Jason gazes deeply into Bobby's eyes, "Hi." Jason whispers, breathing out the word.

"How are you?" Bobby says under his breath, breathing in Jason's scent. Bobby finding it deeply wonderful breathes in through his nose to better identify the scent of the fruiter type of deodorant.

"I'm okay," Jason says quietly. While taking a deep breath he slowly leans in, hesitantly placing his lips gently against those of the boy under him. Bobby pushes up deepening the kiss. Slowly, everything fades away until it is only Jason and Bobby. Nothing else mattered; everything was in greyscale, just there, none of it mattering to either boy, both in pure bliss. Neither boy had a care in the world until Jason pulled up, his face only inches away from Bobby's Jason's bangs still touching Bobby's forehead.

After a moment of silence and both boys starring into each other's eyes, Jason whispers out, "I liked that."

A huge smile spread over Bobby's face. He chuckled, shaking Jason who was half lying on him. "I liked that too."

Standing, Jason sticks out his hand for Bobby. Upon pulling Bobby up off the ground and close enough that their chests were touching, Jason kisses Bobby again, this time with a little more force. For that split second the world slowly faded away into greyscale.

Picking up a handful bags Bobby walks towards his room laughing and smiling to himself thing back to the unexpected events of the day.

* * *

The house of the Brother Hood was amazing, or so thought Elizabeth. As her and Wanda walk in she nearly trips over an empty pizza box.

"PIETRO! Clean up after yourself!" Wanda screams up the stairs. Elizabeth feels a slight gust of wind rush past her before the pizza box disappears. "My brother Pietro everyone," Wanda mutters under her breath sarcastically.

"I just got to say, I officially love this place." Elizabeth stutters, mouth open like a complete idiot.

"Me causa es su causa, come look around." Smiling Wanda takes a step forward. The brown walls had cracks leading up them; there were holes in the floor and in the ceiling. The building looked structurally unsafe, there were a couple buckets to catch leaks here and there and all the windows were broken. Entering what seemed to be the living room; sitting in the center of the room, facing the fireplace, was a very large couch, probably able to sit about fifteen people. It was dark brown with multiple rips in the fabric. On the other side of the room sat a worn-out blue lazy boy with a lamp next to it.

They walked through another short little hall with chips in the blue paint, into the kitchen. Sitting on a three-legged stole in the kitchen sat a young man, eighteen maybe, with fire orange hair that was shortly spiked.

"Who is this marvelous creature?" The man says in a broken Australian accent. He looks over at Elizabeth taken aback by her beauty. Her piercing green eyes stared into his orange ones.

"Stop being a creep John. This is Elizabeth. Hopefully our newest team member." Wanda sputters out with a wicked smile spread out on her face. Grabbing Elizabeth's hand softly, John knelt down on one knee.

Gently placing his lips against the soft skin of her hand he says, "What an honour it is to meet you."


End file.
